Items of content on the Internet, such as videos, pictures, audio recordings, text, interactive games, quizzes, or other such content, may be used by content providers to advertise products and services for consumers to purchase. Such content may be displayed as the user views a video, sometimes referred to as a broadcast, stream, program, film, feed, or by other such names.